1. Field
The present invention relates generally to an operational amplifier and more particularly to an operational amplifier including a transimpedance input stage.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional operational amplifiers (“op-amps”) are often hampered by low gains when high gains are required or instability at high gains at high frequencies. Furthermore, construction of conventional op-amps may also require complementary technology for implementation which can limit the material used for the fabrication of op-amps.
Thus, there is a need for an op-amp that can function stably with higher gains at high frequencies and which can operate without complementary technology.